


Movie Night

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watching Movies, cas in the bunker, human!Cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night was every Wednesday night, providing they weren't on a case and Dean wasn't going to break with tradition just because Sam wasn't home. They usually grabbed a few beers, maybe a pizza and sat around in the makeshift living room they'd put together in one of the spare bedrooms watching anything either of the brothers thought Cas needed to see. Tonight was Labyrinth and both of them were already slightly tipsy when Cas leaned back against his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Woops. I finished another thing instead of writing Fall From Grace again. Sorry about that. I _am_ working on it, contrary to (probably) popular belief. In the meantime, have some more PWPs :D
> 
> Thanks to R and K for being super awesome and helping me not hate the ending <3

Dean liked when Sam was out. He wasn't particularly fond of Sam hunting alone, but it was a simple case and Sam being away meant Dean was alone in the bunker. Alone with Cas. Yeah, it was a little pathetic and he felt like a twelve year old girl, but he liked being alone with Cas, despite the fact that nothing more than talking or watching movies ever happened. Which, in truth, was more than a little frustrating. But hey, he had a better chance with Sam gone than he did with him hanging around all day.

So tonight while Sam was out, Dean was sitting on the floor with Cas in front of him, introducing the new-human to Labyrinth, despite Castiel's protests that it was a children's movie. Movie night was every Wednesday night, providing they weren't on a case and Dean wasn't going to break with tradition just because Sam wasn't home. They usually grabbed a few beers, maybe a pizza and sat around in the makeshift living room they'd put together in one of the spare bedrooms watching anything either of the brothers thought Cas needed to see. Tonight was Labyrinth and both of them were already slightly tipsy when Cas leaned back against his chest. 

Dean grinned to himself, trying to resist running a hand through Cas' hair. He smelled fucking amazing and Dean wanted to bite his neck, mark the sensitive skin so that everyone could see that Cas was _his_ \- not that he was. Just the thought of it was getting him hard and he really hoped that he could blame it on the alcohol or his recently lacking sex life, but if he was honest it didn't have anything to do with either. The alcohol wasn't exactly helping, but he'd never been attracted to men like he was to Castiel and Dean hadn't even been sure Cas could be called a guy, wasn't even human until he lost his grace. Either way, there was no denying it now and still no one affected him like Cas did. In hindsight, the alcohol had probably been a bad idea. 

He took a swig of his beer and set it down on the table next to the couch, dropping his hands to his thighs to keep them off of Cas. The ex-angel was squirming between his legs, trying to find a comfortable way to sit, and it was really not helping to quell Dean's erection. After a few minutes, he had to physically had to push Cas' legs down to keep him from unintentionally rubbing against his dick.

"Dude, just relax," he pushed his hand down to Cas' knee, straightening his leg against the floor. Cas looked back at him, mumbling an apology before settling back into place. 

Dean was halfway through his third bottle of beer when he realized he was stroking Cas' thigh, gently brushing his fingers down just over the rise of his knee, and back up to his hip. He'd stopped paying attention to the movie a while back, lost in a daydream that involved Castiel in the back of his car, and his hand seemed to be moving on its own. A small smirk spread across his face as he realized Cas was just _letting_ , Dean practically grope him. And fuck, that was something he really didn't need to think about, but the alcohol was clouding his judgement already and when Cas' head dropped back against his chest, Dean gave up anything thought of stopping.

His hand slid up again not stopping at his waistband, but slipping under the hem of his shirt, brushing his fingertips over his smooth skin. Cas just hummed in response, arching into the touch. They were both more than a little drunk, and Dean knew it was a _really_ bad idea, but goddamn, Cas was letting him touch him and he wasn't about to pass up this opportunity, especially when Cas seemed to be enjoying it. He let his hand press inwards, sliding down Cas' inner thigh and back up and fuck- Cas was just as hard as he was. 

He didn't hesitate, dragging his palm not-so-subtly over the bulge in Cas' jeans. The responding half-gasp, half-moan went straight to his cock and he pressed a little harder, still barely anything, but Cas jerked his hips encouragingly. Silently, Dean popped the button on Cas' jeans, slipping his hand into his underwear and around the base of Cas' cock. He stroked upward, dragging his thumb slowly over the head before increasing his speed a little as Cas arched up again with a whine.

"Dean," Cas breathed, voice catching as Dean's fingers brushed over his balls. 

"Should I stop?"

"No," he groaned, punctuating the word with another thrust of his hips, "Dean, ah! don't stop." 

Dean brought his free arm up around Cas' chest, tugging him close and pressing his nose into his neck. Cas whined as Dean's teeth grazed his skin, just barely biting down on the side of his neck. Cas tilted his head, lengthening his neck and Dean took the opportunity to bite the smooth skin again, soothing the red mark with his lips before trailing kisses up over his jaw. 

"God Cas," he murmured, nipping at the man's earlobe, "oh God, I wanna fuck you." Dean realized suddenly that he was really, _really_ drunk and this was likely the stupidest thing he had ever done, and that was saying something. Unfortunately - or fortunately, depending on which part of Dean's brain you asked - Cas chose that moment to let out a guttural moan and any reservations Dean may have had vanished as he pressed his own hips up to follow the movement of Castiel's body. 

Cas' breath caught and his hips stuttered as Dean held him down, kissing up his neck and biting at the base of his jaw while his hand continued over the length of Cas' erection. Cas was close, he could feel the tension in his body, hear the soft little gasps every time Dean's fingers brushed over the head of his cock. 

"You gonna come, Cas?" he slid his hand down Cas' chest, pressing the heel of his hand over his abdomen to push his pants further down and cup his balls. Cas arched up violently, moaning and gasping at the contact. His fingers clenched around Dean's thighs and his head pressed into Dean's shoulder.

" _Dean_."

"Come on, Babe."

"Dean, I-" he arched again, fingers leaving bruises through Dean's jeans as his hips jerked hard. Dean pressed into his neck, kissing him and nipping at his jaw as the warmth of Cas' release trickled down his fingers. 

"Fuck, Cas," he mumbled, bringing his dry hand back up over Castiel's chest. Dean was still achingly hard and seeing Cas come like that was _not_ helping. 

He let Cas recover slowly, continuing to stroke him as he buried his nose in the man's hair. He had thought about it for so long and now that he had Cas in his arms, he didn't want to let him go. Cas shuffled backwards until his back was flush against Dean's chest and he tilted his head, dragging his lips under Dean's chin.

"I want you to fuck me," he breathed. Dean nearly stopped breathing as the words sunk in.

"Fuck, Cas. You serious?" 

"Yes, Dean, please. I want you." Dean groaned and his cock twitched in anticipation. Cas turned in his arms, resting his hand on Dean's shoulders as he readjusted himself between his legs. He tugged Dean's shirt up around his chest and Dean exhaled slowly, letting the slow, careful touch of Cas' hands take over his thoughts. He could feel the slightest brush of fingers, feel the heat that bled through each touch. 

Dean slid one hand down Cas' back and into his jeans, the other pushing into his hair, and he leaned up into him, kissing him fiercely until neither of them could breathe. Cas pulled back, panting, and made quick work of removing Dean's shirt, chucking it behind the couch before diving back in to claim his mouth again. He managed to get his own shirt off, breaking the kiss for less than a second as the article disappeared behind the couch with Dean's. 

Cas moaned, rising up on his knees when Dean's fingers traced the cleft of his ass, pressing in to brush over Cas' hole. Cas pushed his hips forward, the head of his cock sliding hot and wet against Dean's stomach and fuck- Cas was already hard again. Dean pressed harder against the ring of muscle, groaning at the needy sounds it drew from the man who was normally so reserved. He groped blindly for his coat on the floor, eventually retrieving the small packet of lube and ripping it open with his teeth. Cas whined at the loss of touch when Dean pulled his hand away, but when he returned two slick fingers, pushing in a little too quickly in his impatience, Cas jerked forward again, smearing pre come over Dean's stomach as he moaned. 

Dean bit at Cas' lips, quickly adding a second finger and then a third, too eager to fuck into that tight heat, feel Cas all around him, feel the way Cas clenches down on him when he comes- fuck. If he wanted this to last any time at all, he was going to have to stop thinking about it.

"Cas?" he rasped, and eyes met his, so dark and wide with lust that Dean couldn't help pulling him into an uncoordinated kiss before managing, "hands and knees, Babe." Cas was quick to comply with the request, climbing off Dean's lap and dropping down onto his hands. Dean barely held back a whimper at the sight, fumbling in his rush to get his own jeans undone, shoving them down to his knees and shuffling over to Cas. His fingers curled around Cas' waistband, teeth dragging over the swell of his ass and leaving small red bite marks in his skin. 

Cas whined as Dean pulled away, leaning back to chase his touch, but then Dean was slicking himself up and pushing in, all patience lost in the sounds of Cas' desperation. 

"Oh fuck," he mumbled, drawing back and pushing in a little further, "fuck, Cas." The only response was the heavy pant of Cas' breath and the barely contained whimpers every time he pulled back. When he bottomed out, he leaned up over Cas, nipping at his shoulders and running one hand down his side. 

"You okay, Baby?"

"Yes," Cas worked his hips in a circle, pushing back onto Dean none too gently, and it wasn't hard to get the hint. Dean pulled back and thrust forward hard, fingers curled around Cas' hipbones to keep him still. He worked up and easy rhythm, one hand stretching out to grip Cas' shoulder and claw down his back as he fucked into him roughly, leaning so far over him that his nipples brushed against Cas' back, sending jolts through his whole body. 

"Feels so fucking good," Dean groaning, biting down on Cas' shoulder, "so fucking good, Baby." Cas dropped to his elbows, fingers clenching fruitlessly against the carpet as Dean circled his cock with one hand, holding firmly as he jerked him. He let his fingers trail up over the head, and Cas let out a low, broken moan. 

" _Fuck_ , Dean- don't stop, don't-" his words faded into desperate mumbling, Dean slowed his thrusts in favour of jerking Cas faster. He pulled out slowly, one hand still on Cas' cock as he moved to kiss his neck

"Up on the couch," he panted, "on your back." He withdrew his hand, much to Cas' disappointment and shoved his own jeans to the floor as Cas climbed up onto the couch, his head resting on the arm.

"You're so fuckin' hot," Dean murmured, climbing over Cas and taking the tip of his cock into his mouth before kissing up his stomach and back down his thighs as he tugged his jeans off. They were tossed away and Dean pressed his knees under Cas' thighs, lifting them over his shoulders before pushing back in again, groaning at the new angle. Cas dropped his head back, arching up with a cry after only a couple of thrusts. 

"Right there," he breathed. Dean angled his hips, eager to hit that spot again, draw those sounds out of Cas. It wasn't long before each forward thrust was met with loud moans and various curse words that he didn't even realize Cas knew, all growing weaker as Cas drew closer, blending into a chant of _DeanDeanDean_. It was possibly the hottest thing Dean had ever experienced and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer. 

When Cas came for the second time, shooting up over his chest untouched, Dean lost the little control he had been clinging to. He thrust forward hard and fast, just barely aware of Cas' fingernails digging into his thighs. He came with a series of grunts and gasps, thrusting hard one last time and mumbling unintelligible words of praise. 

He was shaking when he came back to himself, leaning into the couch, Cas' hands running loosely over his legs. 

" _Jesus_ ," he muttered. Cas made a little noise of agreement, dropping one arm behind his head. Dean glanced down at him subtly, taking in the sheen of sweat that covered his body, the red bite marks on his neck and shoulders. Cas really was beautiful. He wanted to tell him, wanted to lean down and kiss every inch of him until they fell asleep tangled together on the too-small couch. 

Unfortunately, the mood had changed in the last few minutes. It felt way too much like a one night stand, and Dean didn't know how to deal with that when you live with the other person, much less when you're in love with him. He was too sober to deal with that right now. So he didn't kiss him, didn't tell him he was beautiful. He just leaned on his elbow and tried not to stare down at Cas' naked body, smiling softly. 

"We should get cleaned up."

"I'm going to have a shower before bed," Cas said simply, the unspoken _alone_ painfully obvious. 

"Right," Dean nodded, regret already settling in his stomach. He pushed himself up off the couch, grabbing the half finished pack of beer and started off toward his room, "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

-=-=-=-

Dean woke up alone, with a leftover anxiousness that he couldn't quite place. He also didn't remember getting to bed last night, but he couldn't be bothered to worry about it, he had breakfast to make and coffee to drink, hopefully not in that order. He swung his legs out of bed and groaned as they ache reminded him exactly why he felt like crap this morning. Suddenly he didn't feel like coffee was going to be enough.

Pushing through the awkwardness and nagging sense of regret, he pulled himself out of bed, quickly tugging on a pair of boxers before wrapping his robe around himself. The walk up to the kitchen was quiet and he was thankful, because that usually meant Cas hadn't dragged his lazy ass out of bed yet and he wasn't sure if he could face Cas before either of them had had their morning coffee. 

His luck lasted until he got to the kitchen. Cas was half-lying on the table, a mug wrapped snugly between his hands. He looked like shit, which was about the last thing Dean was expecting. Dean wanted to ignore him, go on with making breakfast and not have to speak until he sat down to eat, but naturally, his instincts took over, screaming _Cas is upset, fix it!_ So he tried. 

Sliding into the seat across from Cas, he offered up a friendly smile, trying to force the images of Cas naked and moaning out of his mind. 

"Morning Cas." Cas just mumbled a reply, so Dean leaned forward on the table a little. "Are we gonna talk about what happened last night?"

"I would prefer not to." Oh. _Oh_. Fuck. He decided to try a different approach. 

"Look, I know it was a bad idea. We were drunk, and um-" _it was amazing, and I'd like to take you back to my bed and kiss you until I can't breathe_. That seemed to get Cas' attention, because he finally raised his head, and he looked like he didn't sleep at all. 

"Right," he nodded, "if that's how you feel, we should pretend it never happened." Right, like that was an option. Wait, how _he_ felt? Something clicked into place in the back of his brain, and he forced the words out before he lost the nerve. If he was right, it was a terrifying prospect, despite the fact that it was everything he had been hoping for for _years_ now.

"Did you- do you feel differently?" 

Cas looked away from him, "I didn't mean to... _take advantage_ , I was- the combination of alcohol and arousal is hard to deny..." He still didn't look at Dean, and Dean was five seconds from leaning across the table and kissing that stupid guilty look off his face. 

"You didn't take advantage of anything, Cas, I was right there with you."

Cas blushed as he looked Dean straight in the eyes, "if you don't know already, maybe it's best you don't find out, I don't want to ruin this."

"There's nothing to ruin, Cas." He had meant it in a romantic way, there was no _relationship_ to ruin, but Cas looked genuinely offended. "I mean- _fuck_." Cas shook his head, pushing up from the table, but Dean climbed over the table, sliding one hand under Cas' jaw, kissing him before he could protest. Cas froze under his touch, his eyes flashing open, and he pushed Dean back. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyes wide and almost scared.

"I want to," Dean reached a hand out, still kneeling in the middle of the table. Cas recoiled, still looking a little anxious, and Dean dropped his hand. Confusion clouded Cas' face and Dean couldn't hold back a laugh, "Cas," he breathed, "Last night wasn't just 'cause I was drunk and horny, it was _you_ I wanted. It's still you I want."

Cas fell quiet for a minute, eyes searching and questioning. 

"I love you," he said simply, as if it was some horrible admission that should send Dean running in the opposite direction. Honestly, he was shocked, and a little proud of himself that it didn't. 

"Yeah, Cas, me too."

"I'm sorry about last night," Cas mumbled, a sheepish grin playing on his lips, "about the shower." Dean hummed, sliding his thumb over Cas' jaw. 

"I haven't started breakfast yet," he suggested, grinning. 

"Dean."

"Half an hour, that's all I'm asking. Then I'll make you breakfast and we can finish the movie."

Cas' cheeks flushed, "we should restart the movie, I wasn't really paying attention."

"We can do that," he leaned in closer, touching their noses together, but Cas held him back.

"And while we're at it, we should probably re-watch the rest of them too… what?" he asked defensively when Dean cocked an eyebrow at him, "it's hard to concentrate when you're so close." 

"Really? Even Star Wars?" 

Cas leaned up, pressing their lips together and effectively shutting Dean up. Just as he was about to press closer, Dean pulled away.

"Seriously, though? We watched the _entire series_. Even the awful ones that Sam insisted on. None of them?"

"Shut up, Dean." Cas' fingers curled into his hair, pulling him back into another kiss, sweet and unhurried, and Dean let himself be drawn in. If he could have this every day, re-watching Star Wars sequels was a small price to pay.


End file.
